The Fault In Our Relationship
by smiah
Summary: Augustus Isaac ship :) So I originally wrote this as a mock fanfic for myself but then decided to publish it here, this isn't my regular writing style so if it sucks terribly I apologize in advance. Im unsure if i want to continue it so if anyone wants me to then let me know but I can be really slow when it comes to writing so there will be a wait.
1. Chapter 1

**What really happened after Isaac and Monica broke up:**

"I can't believe she left, she said always. Always means always!", cried an angry Isaac as he stormed around Augustus's room constantly bumping into corners. He was still getting used to being blind. "Look man, you have to forget about her. Girls like that, they're not worth the tears or the pacing and bumping into things you can't see." Augustus pulled himself up then grabbed two of his trophies from his basketball days. "Here,", he says as he takes a very distraught Isaac's hand into his. "What is this? A trophy? For being the number one dumbass to believe the words of a girl like Monica?" cried Isaac. "No you simpleton, throw it. Throw it as hard as you can. Imagine the trophy is filled with every promise she made you and shatter it." Isaac paused for a moment, considering what his friend Augustus whispered into his ear. He seemed almost apprehensive, but you could tell that his apprehension wouldn't last. Isaac's face contorted into an unreadable expression as he brought down the first trophy with all his force. The second one came down just as hard and he bashed them together. He threw them. And as his dear friend Augustus Waters handed him more, he threw those too.

As Isaac collapsed onto the floor and leaned on his elbows, panting heavily, he looked up towards the ceiling hoping that somehow he had managed to glance in Augustus's direction, "thanks Gus". "Over here man", Augustus called out as he joined Isaac on the carpeted floor. Isaac felt around the carpeted floor till hand fell on augustus's thighs then scooted over next to him. The two boys sat quietly for a few minutes before augustus broke the silence. "It's all going to be okay eventually you know? The pain only feels like it's going to last forever." Isaac sighed deeply next to him and look down at his lap. "I suppose so, but it doesn't change how i'm feeling right now."

Augustus took his hand and tentatively raised it to isaacs chin and lifted it. He stared at the blackness of isaacs shades and saw his own distorted reflection. He took his the shades off softly and put them to the side. His hands returned to isaacs chin and his thumb slowly began to stroke isaacs jaw. He could tell that his own breaths started to match isaacs. Slow shallow breaths that were unsure of their actions. Isaac sat quiet and rigid not understanding augustus's intentions. Gus leaned his head closer to isaacs. He paused for a few seconds but then let his lips slowly touch isaacs. It was a peck. A short sweet peck that lasted only a second before isaac tilted his head and the two merged again, passionately kissing each other.

"Gus...Gus stop."

"Hmm..." Augustus moaned as he continued to leave a trail of kisses down isaacs jaw.

"Augustus we have to stop...oh god." Isaac moaned as Augustus licked the base of his collar bone.

Isaac ran his hands through Augustus's hair, his breaths were coming out short and rapid. His heart was hammering away in his chest.

He opened his eye, not that he could see anything, as Augustus's lips abruptly left his body.

Augustus's lips were back on isaac's neck so fast it was as if he never left. Isaacs ran his hands down Gus's shirtless back. He felt Augustus reach down and pull his own shirt over his head. Gus planted a trail of kisses down to isaac's chest and flicked his nipple with the tip of his tongue.

Augustus heard isaac moan, he looked up to see him biting his lip. He planted a soft kiss near isaac's lips and then left a trail of kisses to isaacs collar bone.

He smashed his lips against isaac's mouth and straddled on top of him, both of their groins touching. He could feel isaacs isaacs bulge and was sure isaac could feel his.

Augustus felt isaac bite his lip and tug on his hair, he was just starting to leave a trail of kisses to isaacs jaw bone when they heard a knock on the door. Both boys sprang as far from each other as possible.

"Wh-Who is it?" Isaac stuttered. Augustus who was as calm as ever reached over and threw isaac his shirt while pulling his own on.

"It's me Hazel." Said a feminine voice from behind the door.

Isaac held his breath waiting for gus to say something, he heard Augustus walk to the door and open it.

"Hazel Grace." He greeted her in that in husky voice of his, Isaac was sure he was smiling a dazzling smile at her. A smile that Isaac could only vaguely remember at that moment. He heard two set of footsteps make their way over to him. He ran his hands through his hair slowly becoming conscious of what had just happened.

"So what were you two up to?" Hazel Grace asked, he could hear a smile in her voice which made his cheeks heat up instantly.

"Oh you know...just fooling around." Augustus answered with a chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think? The one of us on the plane with the champagne glasses or the one where I caught you photobombing that couple?" Hazel grace aimed her wide bright green eyes at Augustus waiting for his answer. "Hmm….they're both quite remarkable, this is a hard one….definitely the photobomb, the poor guy never saw me coming." His mouth shifted into a sly smirk as he recalled that day he spent with Hazel Grace abroad. A slight movement jerked him away from his thoughts and he turned to see isaac. Isaac was looking straight at him but, he wasn't really looking of course. Gus looked down to see isaac studiously moving his hands across his braille book. He was studying, learning, trying to adapt to his new life which he found incredibly frustrating. Almost as if he could tell gus was staring at him Isaac shut his book close and shoved it away from him. "I can't do this, i can't tell if this is supposed to be D or H." Isaac leans back and rests his hands on his face, he took off his black shades and rubbed his eyes in frustration. Augustus's room filled with an awkward invisible stench. They didn't want to pity their friend but it was hard not to feel sorry when they watched him struggle. Hazel grace closed her scrapbook, of course she wouldn't call it a scrapbook she called it a travel diary, but in reality it was just a more sophisticated scrapbook. "Why don't they just make it shaped like the letters of the alphabet, it would be easier?" "Hazel grace, life isn't about "easy" now is it? It wouldn't be fun if it was easy."

"Wow really guys", Isaac laid on the floor in a fetal position,"As if things could be any more difficult for me now."

"C'mon stop feeling sorry for yourself let's go for a walk."

"No."

"A drive?" Piped Hazel

"Only if I can drive." Isaac grumbled back.

Hazel Grace and augustus looked at each other their eyes screaming at each other "What should we do?"

"They don't teach us how to deal with ourselves in these types of situations", thought agustus to himself. "How do you know what to say? Or what to do? How do you tell yourself that it'll be okay when you really don't know." A sharp ring interrupted his thoughts and he looked over to see hazel grace answer her phone.

"My mom's outside." She said as she grabbed her journal and stood up.

Gus walked her to the foot of the stair case and gave her a peck on lips. "Until next time my love" he said with his usual dramatic flair.

As Hazel grace made her way upstairs he turned to see isaac still laying on the floor. Gus walked towards the seemingly lifeless isaac and laid down on his back next to him. They laid next to each other in silence. A few moments later Gus felt isaacs warm hand slide into his. He turned his head to the side and pulled isaac towards him. Gus put his hand on the back of isaac's head and let him cry silently into his chest. He stroked the back of Isaac's head and brought his hand down to his cheek. Gus wiped the tears off his cheek and lowered his mouth isaacs. He kissed him softly tasting the saltiness of isaac's tears as they continued to fall.


End file.
